Affairs of the Heart
by whoresontequila
Summary: One week, seven days was all it took for Harry to realize that he loved her. To bad she left for france at the end of that week without so much as one letter. Now she's back and turning Harry's world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Okay so this is my first harry potter story in almost two years! So enjoy... and be gentle? Also I need lots of reviews so I know if I should continue! :)

He was leaning against the bar when he saw her for the first time in a year, and it was good thing he was leaning to otherwise he may have fallen over with surprise. His best friend was saying something or another about the quidditch match they just competed in and where currently celebrating but Harry is paying him no mind his eyes are still locked on the beautiful women from his childhood who he could have sworn last time was a skinny little twelve year old with floo powder on her blushing cheeks. She seems to have filled out a lot there are curves unimaginably sexy curves. And her hair that was once bright orange has darkened to an auburn color and grown in loose curls down to her mid-waist.

Harry's mind finds it's way back to the stolen moments he shared with the young women before she left for France. He can almost still feel her lips on his, soft and moist. No one knew of how she had spent her last week, in the meadow between their houses with him. It had been there own little secret. Not that either of them where ashamed just shocked. They didn't mean for it to happen and part of Harry still thought the seven days had been a dream. She had after all not written him once in the time she was gone… but then neither had he.

As if sensing that his eyes where on her she looked at him, green eyes linked with brown and a small familiar and yet so different smile formed across her pink lips and he returned it. Ron stopped mid-sentence and fallowed Harry's gaze to the women he was looking at.

"I'll be right back Harry." Ron stated as he walked away to where she was standing and pulled her into a hug, just Harry was going to walk over to the two another red haired women walked up to him and lightly bumped his shoulder. Harry looked over and smiled at her.

"Hey Mum." he said his eyes found there way back to the girl.

"Harry, didn't I teach you that staring is rude? No matter how beautiful and how in love with a person you might be?", Lily Potter asked her oldest child with a smirk.

"Mum, I'm not in love with-" Harry started but he was cut off by Lily.

"Don't lie to your mother." She said with an raised eyebrow. "I've watched the two of you since you were kids Harry."

"She's like my sister mum." Harry grumbled.

Lily laughed, "Yeah if you looked at Kinsley like that your father would have to have a serious talk with you son."

"Looked at Kinsley like what?" The subject of there conversation asked as she walked up to mother and son.

"Nothing." Harry said a little to quickly grinning shyly at her while he rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous.

"How are you Ginny?" Lily asked hugging her tightly.

"I'm great!" She smiled nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Well darling you look great as well, the French did you some good didn't they Harry?"

Harry smiled lopsidedly at her like his father often did and nodded. "You look really pretty Gin."

Lily watched her son fidget under Ginny's lingering gaze and couldn't help but laugh. Here was Harry who was normally very suave with the ladies but the one girl he had know since basically the day she was born was making him seem like a nervous little boy talking to his school crush. Lily looked from her son and then to Ginny and decided to leave them alone to catch up.

"It was good seeing you Ginny." Lily said kissing her on the cheek.

"It was good to see you too Mrs. Potter."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment and without really knowing what she was doing Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around Harry hugging him so hard he could barley breath, but he returned the hug and breathed in the flowery scent that always seemed to bring a smile to his face. They stood with their arms wrapped around one another for a long time before Ginny finally pulled back, her eyes where watery but she smiled and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"I missed you Harry."

Harry was about to tell her just how much she really missed him when a girl with short brown hair grasped his arm possessively and glared at Ginny.

"Hi," The girl said giving Ginny a once over. "I'm Katie, Harry's girlfriend."

Ginny's smile dropped for a split second before it returned and she shook Katie's hand. "Ginny."

"Oh your Ron's little sister!" She said with a smile her glare completely gone. Apparently little sisters of best friends where no threat to her even if they where as beautiful as the one across from her.

"Yes, Ron's little sister. Now if you'll excuse me…" Ginny said without waiting for a reply she left.

"You made her uncomfortable." Harry accused.

"Harry! She was all over you!" said Katie, raising her voice.

"No, I haven't see a girl I grew up with in over a year she wasn't all over me we hugged." he snapped pulling his arm away from her.

"Whatever that was more than a hug Harry!"

Harry glared at her. "She's my friend! It wasn't more than a hug calm down and lower your voice." Harry replied steadily when he noticed that people including Ginny where looking in there direction.

"I will not lower my voice Harry I know what I saw!"

Harry looked around again and then at Katie very slowly he said, "You need to leave Katie now." Harry said before he walked away leaving a very pissed off girl in his wake but he didn't care. Where did Katie get off being rude to Ginny like that? Ginny was one of his closest friends and she had made her uncomfortable after a year of being away. Harry didn't get angry very often but he sure was now.

HGHGHGHGHG

"I'm sorry if I caused a fight with your girlfriend." Ginny said later that night when she found him in the meadow between their houses laying down. It was a warm night the kind from the beginning of the summer that made you so happy you could just die. The sky was clear of any clouds and Ginny found herself thankful that her parents and Harry's had decided to live out in the country where you could see all the millions of stars in the sky it was one of the many things Ginny had missed while she was away.

"It's not your fault. Katie is very jealous."

Ginny smiled. "I can see why she would be, you are the world famous seeker for England you must have girls lining up after you." Ginny laughed.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah Mum has to beat them off with a bat." he laughed.

"Oh real cool Harry, your mum beating girls off of you." She grinned over at him.

"Yeah, Gin I'm the coolest so is my mum." they where both laughing when suddenly Ginny stopped and looked over at him with a serious expression on her face.

"You didn't write Harry." Ginny said with sadness evident in her voice. Harry stopped laughing and met her gaze looking into her big, sad, brown eyes. He lifted his hand from the cool glass and touched her face gently.

"Neither did you Ginny." Was his quiet reply he sounded just as sad as she did.

"I thought…" She paused for a long moment.

"You thought what Ginny?" He asked.

"I thought that you would change your mind about us after I left."

"I wouldn't have." He said absolutely positive that he would have waited for the fiery red head.

"But you have now?" asked Ginny.

Harry shook his head unsure of what to say to her. "I'm with Katie now Ginny."

"Right." Ginny nodded she stood up and looked down at him "I get it I'm sorry for… I shouldn't have said anything."

"Ginny Wait!" Harry said trying to grab her arm to keep her from rushing off but she pulled it away gently.

"It's fined Harry." and then she left Harry alone in the meadow, their meadow was how he liked to think of this place even though the others often joined them there for a game of quidditch. For Harry it was a place to come and look back on the past one of peace and happiness before everything got all jumbled up. It was his most favorite place in the world and in the almost eight months since he and Katie had been dating he had never brought her here. It was as if by doing so he would taint the memory of those late summer days spent with Ginny in his arms. With a groan Harry fell back onto the grass. Things where about to get a lot more complicated.


	2. Mothers Always Know

Thing's where different. Of that I was sure, everyone in my family had changed so drastically over the past year it was shocking. I guess maybe it wasn't the year that changed everyone but the end of a war that had been going on far to long. It ended almost a year and a half ago and was the sole reason I decided to sign up for the exchange student program with Beauxbatons. I needed to escape all the sadness that hung heavily in my house. I was so sure that I would die of depression in that house everything there reminded me of the brother that had fallen at the hands of the dark lord. And Maybe the rest of my family was strong enough to deal with the loss of Fred but I wasn't. Getting out was the best thing I could have done for myself despite what I had thought in the beginning.

When Harry first kissed me it changed my mind about going in an instant because when his lips touched mine the sadness melted away. The week spent with Harry was the best of my life hands down, but I made the right choice even if Harry did move on. Had I stayed I might not be the girl I am now. France had done more than teach me etiquette and a dozen charms that Hogwarts didn't teach, it had brought back the fire that used to burn so brightly. It brought back the Ginny that had been hiding since my near brush with death in my first year.

Harry had changed as well, no longer did he look like he was constantly troubled with something but I guess having fulfilled your destiny was kind of like having a weight lifted off your shoulders a big huge one the size of the whole world. He looked like he was really at peace with himself. Was it the end of the war that had done it or Katie?

The sound of her name felt like a dagger in my heart. I don't know why though. I had more than one relationship over the past year. I even, for a second, thought I loved a boy but he was no Harry. I assume no one will ever be Harry.

We grew up together he and I. Though Ron was his best friend he often confided in me about what it was like to be 'the boy who lived' being constantly fallowed and guarded. To have the fate of the world resting on your shoulders. He told me about how the only friends he had where my family because everyone else wanted something from him. I suppose even now it was that way and something about Katie made me think that maybe she was with Harry for the fame and money it brought her. It made me angry to think about it. Harry didn't deserve to be used. He was the most selfless person she had ever met.

Even when we where younger I knew that I loved this boy. Not because he was going to save the whole world but because he was Harry the kindest boy I had even laid eyes on. When my brothers isolated me because I'm the only girl Harry came to find me and he made them include me. When school started and Draco Malfoy made fun of me for being poor Harry nearly punched him in the face and he would have. Had I not done it first. Harry had always been there my protector from the beginning.

"Hey." Came a cheery voice from the doorway of my bedroom. I looked up to see my mother with a basket full of my clean laundry.

"You can just leave it on the dresser." I tell her before I look back out the window making it clear that I want to be alone but leave it to my mom to not catch a hint or completely ignore it. After putting my clothes on the dresser she took a seat at the end of my bed and lightly squeezed my leg.

"I take it you've met Katie?" She asked gently. That's how my mother was about everything. Gentle to the point of insanity. Though when you got her angry it was a scary sight that made you want to run as far from her as possible.

"Yeah I've met her. She isn't very pleasant at all." I huffed unable to keep the disdain out of my voice. I really hated that girl and not just because she was with Harry. The way she talked to him was not the way Harry deserved to be talked to. Harry was a good guy he deserved a good person. Katie was not a good person.

"No, I don't suppose that she is. Lily doesn't care much for her though she won't say anything."

Mrs. Potter didn't like her and Mrs. Potter liked everyone! It was nearly impossible to get on that women's bad side.

"You should tell him Ginny."

I looked up at my mom surprise I'm sure written all over my face how could she possibly know? Wait, did she even know?

"Tell who what?" I asked avoiding her gaze as best as I could I found it difficult to lie to my mother. She always saw right through me.

"You know who and what I am talking about Ginerva."

I looked up at her and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes which is a big deal because I don't cry. Ever. I hadn't cried since the months after Fred's death.

"How did you know?"

"A mother always knows Ginny. Lily and I used to joke that you and him would get married one day."

I laughed bitterly. "We are not going to get married we have never even been a couple Mum."

My mom smiled sadly at me and stroked my hair like she used to do when I was younger. "Then what was the week before you left? Where you not a couple then."

Shock coursed through my whole body I was even more shocked than I had been before. Part of me could see how my mom knew that I was in love with Harry but I could not even begin to fathom how she knew of the week spent in the meadow. It was my most closely guarded secret I had only told one person, my Italian roommate at Beauxbatons Gabriella and she had sworn she would take it to the grave with her. Briefly I wondered why I was so against people finding out about it. Maybe because Harry was supposed to be like my brother? Or perhaps because if my real brothers found out about what happened in the meadow that week Harry would be dead.

"How did I know?" My mother seemed to ask herself. "I knew because of the silly smile on yours and Harry's faces when you came back from disappearing for hours on end. I know because you went from severely depressed to happy but only just after you left Harry, if I waited hours afterwards you where back to being withdrawn."

I nodded and took a glance out the window when I returned my gaze back to her she was staring at me intently. "Don't let fear keep you from knowing love. Otherwise you'll never be happy gin."


	3. How to Get Rid Of Ginny

Ginny Potter. What a stupid, stupid name for a stupid little girl. She was going to ruin everything for Katie. Everything she had worked so hard for the past eight months. She had made Potter fall for her or at least she thought she had up until last night. If Katie was a romantic she might have been touched by the scene but she wasn't. It was clear to her and everyone around them that there was a very strong connection between Ginny and Harry. One that Katie was sure she could not compete with. So how could she get this child out of the picture without actually hurting Harry?

She couldn't kill the girl that was for sure because if even if she could get away with it she would probably still loose Harry. Ginny's death would without a doubt tear him apart and make him so overcome with vengeance for whoever had done it that there relationship would fall in the background. No Ginny could not be done away with by death or any other form of violence for that matter.

She surely couldn't be paid off. Though Katie knew very little about the girl she knew that Ginny wasn't the type who would put money before love. The house she lived in was proof enough. Ginny was despicable, how could she allow herself to live in such poverty? Did she not have the initiative to go out there and make a better life for herself as Katie did?

Katie grew up in much the same way as the Weasley's had. Except that her father had liked his fire whiskey a little to much and he used to beat her and her mother until one day with the help of a little bit of accidental magic her father had… well let's just say Katie doesn't have any siblings. After that he left and she had not heard a word from the man since not that she cared. But her mother did, from then on it was almost like being tortured everyday. Her mother hated her for running off her father despite the fact that he beat her at least once a week and spent all their money on alcohol. So yes, Katie had a hard life and she was by no means going back to it. If that meant being a gold-digger then so be it.

Then the idea struck her Harry was an honorable, selfless man. She would appeal to that she would appeal to his honor and then there would be no way she could leave him. No possible way. Katie smiled evilly at her own brilliance this was going to be easier than she thought. With a flick of her wand Katie turned both her and Harry's contraceptive potions into a useless liquid. She brushed off her hands and got herself ready for a long night of love making with the future father of her children.

XXX

Harry flew around the pitch without much determination, it was after all only a practice and he had a lot on hid mind. What was he going to do about Ginny? Should he break things off with Katie and get together with Ginny or should he just forget it? Maybe being just friends again with Ginny would be okay they could do just friends. Besides he couldn't possibly just leave Katie like that it would break her heart and wouldn't exactly be too pleasant for him either.

But he loved Ginny in an intense all consuming way that set his insides on fire that made his stomach do flops and his heart beat harder. Seeing her was like breathing for the first time in a year the part of him he thought had been lost due to the war had been brought back by her. She probably didn't even want him anymore. It was better if he just forgot about it. Yeah that's what he would do. Forget about Ginny and her glistening red hair that seemed to be a million different shades of red. He would forget about her golden brown eyes and how they seemed to look deep into her soul. The way her body curved in all the right places. He wouldn't remember her freckles. And he most defiantly wouldn't remember the way her lips moved against his-

"Potter!"

Harry looked around just in time to see a blunger coming right for his head he did a quick barrel roll and it missed him by less that and inch. With a sigh of relief he continued his lazy flying around the pitch looking for the snitch and being a little more careful than before. It didn't take long before Wilder, the team captain, flew next to Harry.

"Potter where is your head." He asked coming to a stop in front of him which made Harry stop.

"Sorry Wilder I'm a little distracted today."

"Well get back in the game. You can't slack off now, I hear your favorite for Captain after I retire this year."

Harry almost fell off his broom at that. It was only his second year playing for the England team and they where already thinking about making him captain? No one had ever been made a captain that fast ever.

"Really?" Harry said unable to hide his excitement.

"Yeah so focus." and with that he flew off.

After practice Harry quickly showered and left before anyone of his teammates had the chance to ask him about why he nearly let a blunger hit him in the head when Harry had hands down the best reflexes of the entire team. He and Katie had dinner with his family in a little under thirty minuets. Just enough time to make sure she was ready and get to the house. Lily hated it when they were late mostly because of Harry's youngest brother Matthew who was always bouncing off the walls with excitement when his big brother 'the dark lord slayer' came to see him. Mattie was seven years old and he looked up to his eldest sibling in much the same way a seven year old would look up to a super hero. He wanted to be exactly like Harry when he was all grown up.

Harry apparated strait into the bedroom and startled Katie so much she nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"Gezz, Harry you scared the hell out of me." She laughed nervously as she stuck her wand in her pocket.

Harry just smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "What are you doing in the potions cabinet? Are you feeling under the weather?"

Katie shook her head casually. "No hon, I just have a bit of a headache."

Harry frowned and brushed her long dark hair out of her blue eyes. Katie was beautiful no doubt but harry found himself thinking that Ginny's red hair shined brighter and her eyes had more of a spark in them. Quickly he shook away the thoughts.

"Would you rather stay here tonight? I kind of have to go but you don't."

Katie sighed with relief she couldn't help it. She hated going over to Harry's parents house. She knew that Lily Potter didn't care for her. Not that Lily was every anything but nice to her. Just different then how she was with Ron's girlfriend, Hermione. Lily was warm and loving with Hermione and just polite with Katie. Katie would be lying if she said it didn't sort of hurt her feelings.

"If you don't mind." she said feigning sadness.

"Not at all Katie get some rest."

Katie gave him a light smile and kissed his lips. "Don't stay to late my love and maybe you'll have a surprise waiting for you when you come home."

A/N: For real readers please review? So that I know people are infact reading this story and I am not just writing to non-existent people.


End file.
